<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Leavin' on a Jet Plane by Yuurei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299585">[Podfic] Leavin' on a Jet Plane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei'>Yuurei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But for some reason hid it from James, Don't copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Q plays guitar, Return from Mission, Song Lyrics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:13:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>James returns from a mission gone wrong and discovers something about Q.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Bond/Q</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Leavin' on a Jet Plane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450452">Leavin' on a Jet Plane</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns">roseforthethorns</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetospy/pseuds/timetospy">timetospy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was just tempted to do more songfic then I stumbled over this... I now have the altered lyrics stuck in my head.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Story: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450452"> Leavin' on a Jet Plane</a><br/>
Writers:<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseforthethorns/pseuds/roseforthethorns"> roseforthethorns</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetospy/pseuds/timetospy">timetospy</a><br/>
Reader:
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuurei"> Yuurei</a> </p><p>Length: ~10min<br/>
Media Fire file: <a href="https://www.mediafire.com/file/j3dx5d1cicvbr8k/Leavin%2527_on_a_jet_plane_1.2-1.m4a/file"> m4a</a></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>😲 This has been sitting in my drafts for a month! I didn't realise I hadn't posted it and today is the day it self deletes if not posted😅 whoops?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>